Cheers Darlin'
by Mikanami
Summary: La vie nous montre parfois le chemin, mais nous sommes incapable de le voir. C'est l'histoire d'un acte manqué entre deux personnes qui avaient tout pour s'aimer. OS, ZoNa.
**Disclaimer : _Cheers darlin'_ est une chanson de Damien Rice (my love)**

* * *

\- A Nami et Law ! Santé !

Nos verres s'entrechoquent dans un tintement suraigu qui me fait mal aux oreilles.

 _Cheers darlin'_

 _Here's to you and your lover boy_

On est tous réunis dans ce pub que tu aimes bien. Tes amis les plus proches, ton mec …pardon, ton mari et puis il y a moi. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je fais ici, je ne suis plus vraiment ton ami et encore moins ton mec…

On est tous là réunis autour d'une table, les autres rigolent joyeusement en buvant leur cocktail sucré. J'ai envie de vomir mon cognac alors que je vois sa main constamment autour de tes épaules. Tu nous as réuni là pour fêter les six mois de ton mariage et ton retour de lune de miel … J'vois pas en quoi ça nous concerne, ça _me_ concerne mais Luffy m'a tellement rabâcher les oreilles avec le fait que tu voulais que je sois là …

Je suis là Nami. Juste devant toi. Alors regarde-moi.

 _Cheers darlin'_

Tes yeux m'évitent avec talent, pourtant je ne fuis pas, il n'y a que toi que j'aime regarder comme ça, sans jamais me lasser. J'avale une seconde lampée de cognac, j'vais être saoul avant les autres et leur petit cocktail multicolore de tapette. Tu racontes ta lune de miel à Robin, ce connard t'a emmené dans les Caraïbes. Plage de sable fin, cocotier, spa et massage aux huiles rares …

Qu'est-ce que c'est ringard et téléphoné …

Ça m'fout en l'air d'y penser … mais, si c'était moi … si c'était moi à sa place, je t'aurais emmenée camper au milieu de nulle part, on aurait dormi la tente ouverte avec les pieds offerts à la brise du matin. On aurait fait l'amour dans les herbes folles à l'heure où la nuit meure dans la fraîcheur de la rosé.

Il ne te connait pas, il ne sait pas ce que tu aimes. Il croit que tu es cette femme superficielle et vénale que tu prétends être mais moi je sais que t'en as rien à foutre des eaux toujours bleus et clames des Caraïbes et de tous ces trucs chiants. Tu veux expérimenter, vivre, sans détours, sans une espèce de tiédeur mielleuse qui engourdit ton cœur.

 _I got years to wait around for you_

Et maintenant que tu m'as définitivement mis de côté, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre. Attendre que tu te lasses de lui, que tu te rendes compte qu'il ne t'offre pas ce dont tu as besoin, qu'il te cultive comme une belle plante.

 _Cheers darlin'_

J'apostrophe la serveuse qui passe à côté de notre table et je lui fais un geste pour qu'elle m'apporte un deuxième verre.

Je te regarde en attendant l'alcool qui embrumera mon esprit. Tu es belle, belle à en mourir, ton cou est long et fin, tes cheveux jamais vraiment coiffés mais toujours soyeux, tes yeux marron piquetés d'ambre.

Tu portes tes cheveux relevés en chignon.

 _I've got your wedding bells in my ear_

Je ferme les yeux mais ton image ne me quitte pas, je te vois même en robe blanche.

Les cloches me font mal à la tête et puis ton image me rend aveugle.

Tu étais belle ce jour-là, oh putain. Cette robe blanche et légère qui sublimait chacune de te formes, tes cheveux relevés en un chignon lourd et pas tout à fait droit.

Tes yeux brillaient, je crois que tu étais heureuse et j'étais à l'article de la mort.

Tu étais heureuse mais je n'étais pas à l'origine de ce bonheur total.

 _Cheers darlin'_

La serveuse arrive enfin. Je bois mon verre cul sec et le pose bruyamment sur la table. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi, stoppant la discussion.

Et tu me regardes aussi, enfin. Mais les mains de l'autre sont toujours sur toi et il me toise avec dédain.

Je me lève d'un bond, ne supportant plus de te voir dans ses bras. J'ai besoin d'air, besoin de soulager mes yeux, de ne plus te voir, de ne plus rien voir.

Dehors il fait frais, une petite bruine tombe continuellement. Les lumières sont floutées, les sons étouffés. Je me retourne alors que la porte s'ouvre dans mon dos.

Tu es devant moi, enfin libérée des serres du vautour de celui qui t'as mis la corde au cou. Je t'ai dans la peau Nami, mais j'ai loupé le coche, ma chance d'être celui qui a l'honneur de t'appeler sa femme.

Tu frottes un peu tes bras dénudés, ce froid qui me fait tant de bien te fait frissonner.

 _You give me three cigarettes to smoke my tears away_

Tu allumes une cigarette et m'en propose une – cigarettes et alcools, voilà le résumé de mes journées depuis que tout espoir s'est envolé. La fumée nocive de nicotine assèche un peu mes larmes ou la pluie.

\- Je suis heureuse avec Law.

 _And I die when you mention his name_

Je vomis ma douleur en un grognement rauque. Putain ce que j't'aime.

Je m'en veux tous les jours, tous les instants de ne pas avoir eu les couilles de faire ce pas vers toi.

Mais il est trop tard maintenant, si je te touche aujourd'hui, je deviens le connard qui drague une femme fraîchement mariée.

Personne ne sait notre histoire, personne ne comprendrait.

Dis Nami, si je t'avais embrassé ce jour-là, serais-tu mienne aujourd'hui ?

Et si je t'embrasse maintenant, est-ce que ce feu en toi brûlerait à nouveau ?

\- C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu, Zoro.

 _And I lied, I should have kissed you_

Je n'ai pas pu, mais je voulais.

Viscéralement. J'étais ton plus fidèle ami, je te suivais comme ton ombre, on était si complice. Des inconnus nous prenaient pour un couple et toi, tu rigolais franchement à cette allusion, comme si c'était quelque chose d'improbable.

J'étais déjà amoureux de toi mais je n'osais pas faire ce pas qui risquait de tout me faire perdre. Ton amitié si durement gagné et l'espoir de ton amour.

Je gardais le contrôle, mais tu agis sur moi comme une drogue bien trop douce, plus je te voyais, plus je te voulais.

Tu étais célibataire à l'époque, cet idiot n'existait pas encore dans ta vie. Je voyais bien tout tes petits gestes, tes œillades, tes moues … je n'ai rien loupé. Et si tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise interprétation de mon cerveau malade de toi ?

Et si tu ne voulais rien de ce que je voulais ? Mes doutes hantaient mes nuits, je ne cessais de peser le pour et le contre, de tergiverser … Alors que si on en avait parlé …

La peur de te perdre irrémédiablement me paralysait.

Alors quand nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, un peu alcoolisés à l'anniversaire de Luffy, quand tes yeux pleins d'impatience ne me quittaient pas, j'ai eu peur.

Comme un débutant, une lopette, un enfant lors de son premier jour d'école.

Je ressens tes mains sur mes épaules à chaque fois que je suis seul, ton souffle chaud si près de ma peau. Je ne voulais pas profiter de l'alcool qui courrait dans tes veines – prétexte de merde, hein ?

Tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais, ce que tu voulais et moi …j'avais peur de faire ce pas qui me permettrait d'obtenir tout ce dont je rêvais et de tout perdre l'instant d'après.

Tu étais bien alcoolisée, qui me dit que tu n'auras pas regretté tout ça le lendemain ?

Maintenant je sais que ce simple baiser n'aurait eu aucune conséquence néfaste. Au mieux, le début d'une histoire que je voulais plus que tout; au pire, un souvenir gênant de deux amis un peu éméchés.

 _When we were running the reins..._

Le pire de tout, ce que tu l'as rencontré en rejoignant les autres, ce nouvel ami de Luffy qui faisait des études de médecines, ce nouvel ami de Luffy qui te dévorait des yeux, ce nouvel ami de Luffy que tu trouvais charismatique et drôle.

Ce nouvel ami de Luffy que je voyais te prendre à moi, sans que je ne puisse protester.

J'avais eu ma chance. Chacun son tour.

Ce que j'peux être con parfois …

Et regarde-moi aujourd'hui, je t'ai perdu et en plus je dois supporter l'horrible spectacle de ton bonheur avec l'autre, sans avoir le droit de broncher.

 _What am I, darlin' ?_

Nous sommes toujours dehors et la pluie trempe nos os, mine de rien. Tu éteins ta cigarette pour rentrer à l'intérieur, rejoindre tes amis … ton mari.

Et après tout ce temps, après t'avoir vu te détourner lentement de moi suite à cet acte manqué, après avoir écouté les louanges que tu lui faisais en souriant, après avoir accepté d'être le témoin de ton mariage …

Je dois savoir.

\- Nami, qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

\- Mon meilleur ami.

Ta voix est si faible que j'en tremble, tu meurtris encore un peu mon cœur presque mort, tu n'as jamais su mentir.

\- C'est faux.

Tu tournes vers moi, le regard comme je l'ai rarement vu, dire la vérité écorche un peu trop ta bouche. Je ne suis plus ton meilleur ami depuis cette soirée. Tu feignais la normalité mais tes gestes ont changé, tu ne restais jamais trop près de moi, tu ne me touchais plus du tout et puis tu me parlais que de ton nouveau mec pour ne pas parler de nous …

 _A whisper in your ear_

Je sais que tu as un goût amer sur les lèvres en me voyant, que peut-être tu entends cette même petite voix que moi au creux de ton oreille, le soir quand il dort à côté de toi et que tu ne peux pas fermer les yeux.

 _A piece of your cake ?_

Ou alors, je suis simplement ton meilleur ami, comme tu le dis si bien. Que je me fais des films tout seul dans mon coin, n'arrivant pas à me pardonner. Je suis un ami parmi tes amis, un peu plus important peut-être car on s'connait depuis toujours, j'ai scellé ton union de ma signature à la mairie … Une part un peu plus grosse dans le gâteau de ta vie.

Je dois savoir.

 _What am I, darlin' ?_

\- Nami …

Tu es sur le point de pleurer, mon cœur est secoué dans tous les sens. J'ai besoin d'entendre ses mots alors dis-les, je t'en prie. Tu plisses fermement les yeux, une larme s'échappe, se mêlant à la fine pellicule humide qui macule ton visage sans défaut.

Finalement, tu te détournes de moi et tu te réfugies à l'intérieur, loin de ses doutes qui t'assaillent quand il n'est pas là.

Tu m'oublies uniquement quand il est là, hein ?

 _The boy you can fear  
Or your biggest mistake ?_

Je décide de rentrer quelques minutes après toi et le brouhaha du bar me fait mal à la tête. Evidemment, on entend que Luffy raconter une de ses blagues ridicules. Je m'assois, il a de nouveau son emprise sur toi. Il semble de plus en plus bourré puisqu'il t'embrasse langoureusement, juste devant moi.

Provocation ? Peut-être.

L'expression pure et simple de l'amour que vous partagez ? Sûrement.

Devant moi, mon verre est rempli comme par miracle. Double dose. Je ne devrais pas, c'était juste une petite soirée pour célébrer ton retour parmi nous, je ne suis pas censé finir complètement à l'ouest.

Mais le doré de ce verre de cognac me rappelle tes cheveux, alors je ne peux pas résister.

Et puis d'autres suivront, alors un de plus ou de moins …

 _Cheers darlin'  
Here's to you and your lover man  
Cheers darlin'_

 _._

Je suis rentré chez moi sans m'en rendre compte hier soir, Luffy a sûrement ramené ma pauvre carcasse dans sa voiture. Et puis je t'ai encore donné une preuve accablante de ma détresse ou alors une preuve que je suis un minable.

Au choix.

 _I just hang around and eat from a can_

J'ai envie de rien faire aujourd'hui, alors je reste allongé dans mon lit jusqu'à que la faim me pousse hors de mes draps. J'ai pas fait les courses alors je bouffe encore une conserve de cassoulet qui date de l'année dernière.

Et puis je t'imagine dans votre tout nouvel appartement du centre-ville, évidemment il est chirurgien alors il peut t'offrir des jolies meubles et une chambre avec vue. J'devrais lui demander d'me retirer le cœur, tiens … ça m'ferait moins souffrir.

Je repense encore à toi, devant ma pauvre conserve déjà froide. J'suis une vraie merde, sérieux … N'empêche, Nami, je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je t'aime, et c'en est d'autant plus horrible que je te vois tout le temps, t'es là devant moi … mais tu m'es à tout jamais inaccessible. J'ai déjà pensé à quitter la ville mais je préfère te voir avec un autre plutôt que pas du tout.

Je suis un peu maso sur les bords.

Je pense à toi et j'ai besoin d'un verre. L'alcool a remplacé les paquets de pâtes dans mes étagères, j'ai de quoi me faire tous les cocktails du monde mais personne avec qui les partager. En ce moment, je suis très Jack Daniels, cette boisson que prenne les jeunes qui se croient rock'n'roll pour moi c'est juste un jus de chaussette qui brouille à merveille mon cerveau.

Quand j'ai envie de me soûler avec plaisir, je préfère largement un bon rhum arrangé maison.

Je lève mon verre devant ton fantôme qui habite constamment les murs de mon appartement.

 _Cheers darlin'_

Le tord-boyau électrise ma gorge et bientôt elle sera complètement anesthésiée, je pourrais enchaîner les verres en ne ressentant aucune brûlure désagréable.

Même l'alcool m'ennuie au fur et à mesure. Tout comme ma vie, mon boulot, mes amis … Il n'y a que quand mes yeux croisent ta silhouette qu'ils brillent à nouveau avant d'en devenir aveugle.

 _I got a ribbon of green on my guitar_

Devant moi, y'a cette stupide guitare que j'avais acheté, toujours emballé. J'voulais t'offrir une petite chanson, juste avant que tu m'annonces tes fiançailles et que tu m'avais choisi comme témoin.

Je suis vraiment un idiot.

Quand tu es venue me dire ça, j'ai presque eu l'impression que tu me demandais la permission comme un dernier test, une dernière main tendue vers moi.

Et moi, j'ai dit oui comme un con alors que j'hurlais intérieurement.

Encore une gorgée, j'en ai besoin. Un peu plus longue que les autres.

 _Cheers darlin'_

 _I got a beauty queen too sit not very far from here_

Les jours passent et je ne te vois presque plus, tu roucoules tranquillement avec ton mari tout frais. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, qui sait ? Même si je pense à toi tout le temps, ça reste dans ma tête.

L'esprit humain peut être si facilement berné, l'espace d'un instant du moins.

La fille dans mon lit a peut-être un corps comme le tiens, mais son visage est lisse et parfait, il n'exprime rien. Et puis elle est blonde, je ne suis pas aussi taré que j'en ai l'air !

On sonne à la porte et je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec toi. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, tu as l'air triste. Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que ton stupide chirurgien n'a rien d'autre à t'offrir que des paillettes ?

\- Salut, finis-je par dire.

\- Je te dérange ?

Je jette un coup d'œil sur ma condition, torse-nu et un bas de pyjama. J'dormais avec ma blonde il n'y a même pas deux minutes, d'ailleurs celle-ci ouvre sa bouche au pire moment.

\- Zoro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Ramène-toi.

\- … T'es avec quelqu'un ?

Tes yeux ne savent pas me mentir, Nami, je vois que tu es blessée, tu te crispes… Mais Nami, tu t'es mariée, putain ! Mariée avec un autre que moi.

Tu m'as tué et en plus tu m'as demandé de m'empaler moi-même et j'ai accepté comme un con !

Alors tu n'as pas le droit de me regarder avec ses yeux. J'essaye de me soigner comme je peux.

\- Viens, on va discuter dehors !

Je ferme la porte de mon appartement et on s'assoit sur les premières marches de l'escalier. C'est la première fois depuis des mois que je suis aussi proche de toi, tes genoux touchent presque les miens.

Et je me sens aussi excité qu'un puceau devant les pages lingerie de la Redoute.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu ne viens plus à nos fêtes.

Je soupire, ton connard de mari ne te lâche pas d'une semelle. Tu ne peux même plus venir passer du moment avec nous, seule. Et s'il est là, ça veut dire que moi je n'y suis pas, il l'a bien compris. Je crois que je lui fais peur, que notre relation privilégiée pourrait t'enlever à lui.

C'est tout ce que je souhaite.

\- T'as traversé la ville juste pour me dire ça ?

\- … On s'est disputé avec Law, j'avais besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

Tu l'avoues toi-même, Nami, il est juste beau et riche mais il n'est sûrement pas la personne dont tu as besoin. Il ne sait pas ce qui est bon pour toi.

\- Zoro … Tu me manques.

\- Toi aussi, Nami. Mais vaut mieux que je garde mes distances, je pourrais déraper.

La porte d'entrée de l'immeuble claque bruyamment et je vois Law monter les escaliers. Son visage inquiet devient colère quand il me voit torse-nu à coté de toi.

Tu te lèves d'un bond et te jette dans ses bras.

 _I die when he comes around to take you home_

\- Je suis désolé chérie, chuchote-t-il dans ton oreille, son regard de serpent sur moi. Viens, on rentre.

Il ose même t'embrasser devant moi, je serre les poings. J'le buterais volontiers si ça ne te ferais pas souffrir.

Tu m'adresses un dernier regard alors que tu descends les escaliers, sa main comme des serres de rapaces dans ton dos.

Je reste un peu sur les marches d'escaliers et me masse la nuque.

Quel con ! Quel con !

Je rentre chez moi et t'oublie un peu dans les bras de ma blonde en plastique. C'est mieux que rien. C'est tellement rien à côté de toi.

 _I'm too shy_

 _I should have kissed you when we were alone_

Luffy est un connard, il m'a bien eut. J'étais chez lui pour prendre des nouvelles du groupe, discrètement et il t'a invité derrière mon dos. Nous voilà tout le deux dans son salon en bordel.

Tu ne rayonnes plus Nami, quelque chose est éteint en toi et ça me rend fous. Tu es assise juste à côté de moi et je n'ai qu'une envie : t'embrasser pour que tu comprennes enfin que c'est moi que tu aimes, que c'est moi qui doit partager ton lit et ta vie.

Tes yeux chocolat, tes cheveux roux que tu as coiffé en une queue-de-cheval un peu raté, ton sourire que je ne vois presque plus. J'ai envie de cueillir tes lèvres pour que tu ouvres les yeux, pour que tu rendes enfin compte ce qu'est l'amour.

Luffy fait exprès de traîner dans la cuisine pour nous laisser seuls.

\- Zoro …

Ne murmures pas mon nom comme ça, Nami, je ne vais pas tenir le coup. Tu te rapproches imperceptiblement de moi. J'ai envie de le faire, j'ai envie de t'embrasser et bien plus encore.

Tes yeux pleins de gourmandise ne me lâchent pas et je revois le reflet de celui que j'étais avant tout ça, le reflet d'un homme d'une confiance débordante et d'une fierté sans borne.

Un homme que tu pouvais envisager d'aimer.

Je sens quelque chose de différent chez toi aujourd'hui. Je sens que tu as envie de franchir la limite, que tu as envie de goûter à notre baiser manqué.

Moi aussi, j'en meurs d'envie. Littéralement.

\- Voilà l'apéro !

Luffy rapplique finalement avec un pauvre paquet de chips dans les mains. On se sépare de façon imperceptible mais le mur entre nous n'a jamais été aussi épais et opaque. Je sais que j'ai encore loupé un occasion de tout changer, que Luffy venait de laisser une zone de manœuvre et que j'ai encore tout foiré.

Luffy et toi discutez joyeusement et j'écoute distraitement les banalités de ta vie avec ton connard de chirurgien. Tu souris, tu rigoles mais dans tes mots il n'y a que l'ennui, une routine fade et sans saveur, une partie de jambe en l'air une fois par semaine qui finit toujours pareil. Je sers mon verre pour ne pas exploser.

Peut-être que pour une fois je devrais ouvrir les vannes, parce quand mon cœur explosera, je ne serais plus qu'une enveloppe vide.

Et le temps passe et tu prends tes affaires pour rentrer à la maison. Je fixe ta silhouette qui s'éloigne avec des yeux de chien battu et tu me regardes.

Pitié Nami, tu vois bien que je suis qu'une sous-merde, alors fais ce pas vers moi, fais ce putain de pas que je n'arrive pas à faire.

Fais-le. Sauve-moi.

La tristesse habille ton visage quand tu me regardes, voilà que tu t'inquiètes pour moi alors que je voulais uniquement mettre du bonheur dans tes yeux.

La porte se ferme, tu disparais. Encore raté.

Luffy me jauge sérieusement alors que je plonge mon visage dans mes mains :

\- Je ne peux pas faire plus, Zoro.

Une onde de rage ma parcourt et je balance tout ce qu'il y a sur la table d'un coup de bras rageur. Je me lève, je fais des mouvements saccadés, je sers les poings, j'ai envie de hurler, de me frapper, tant je ne supporte plus le loser que je suis devenu.

Après avoir foutu plusieurs coups de pieds dans les meubles de Luffy, ma rage se calme enfin.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi sur le canapé :

\- Elle dit que ça ne va pas bien avec Law depuis quelques temps.

\- Quand bien même, jamais elle ne voudra d'une merde comme moi.

\- Elle t'aime, Zoro.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais …

\- Elle me l'a dit, le jour de mon anniversaire. Tu ne l'as pas embrassé ce jour-là alors elle s'est dit que ce n'était pas réciproque, alors elle s'est changée les idées. Elle fut surprise de tomber aussi vite amoureuse de Law. Zoro, elle a réussi à t'oublier pendant un temps, mais pas éternellement ...

Je regarde Luffy, à la fois désespéré et plein d'espoir. La prochaine fois, ce sera ma dernière chance, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

 _I got years to wait..._


End file.
